My Disfuctional Christmas Family Dinner
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: The Vocaloid family gathers together for X-mas... of course, not everything will be as good as figgy pudding. A random oneshot christmas fic told completely in Rin's point of view. MINOR RINXLEN LENXRIN


My Disfunctional Family

by Kagamine Rin

Well, this was an interesting Christmas...

First, I get woken up by my 5-year-old cousin, Piko. "WAKE UP, NEE-CHAN!" was screamed in my ear at 5 in the morning.

All I get is socks. Except for a macaroni necklace from Piko and a gift card from Len (my twin brother).

"Come on Rin, we're leaving for Aunt Teto and Ted's house!" My mom, Luka, screams at me. Oh no. I'll have to see my never-satisfied Grandma Meiko, deaf Grandpa Kaito, perverted uncle Gakupo, my hyper aunt Teto, silent and freaky uncle Ted, my (awesome) aunt Neko, my half cousins SeeU, Lily, Miki, Gumi and Miku, and worst of all, my cousin Tei.

I swear, she has this thing for Len (who is MINE!), just saying.

"LUKA! Rin! Len! PIKO! AW! HI! MERRRRYYYYY CHRISTMAS! AUIGOEFPIUWEGFPIGYEFGPGUIEFP YWG! EFGUOIWGHOQWGHOEUGHPQIEUOGFE UGFEUGF!" Teto screamed at us.

Len and I just slid past silently and nervously.

"Oh, sweetie, watch the hair," Gakupo grumbled (in a voice like Randall's) at us. "Oh, hey Len-Len. MY SWEET LEN-LEN..." I coughed nervously and tugged my brother into the family room. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

"RIN! LEN!" My grandma Meiko screamed.

"Happy holidays..." Len said.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT POLITICAL SHIT WITH ME..." Grandma Meiko said. **(A/N: get the reference? It's from the movie "Santa's Slay")** "It's Christmas, so say 'Merry Christmas' to me."

"Er... Merry christmas," I muttered.

"WHAT?" a raspy voice boomed. It belonged to my near-deaf grandfather, Kaito.

"Um... Never mind..." Len and I escaped into the den.

"Oh~ Len~ and... *huff* Rin."

CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA APPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hello, Tei-chan," my voice is laced with venom, and she replies by glaring at me.

"Merry Christmas, Tei," Len said.

"AWWWWWWWW! *squeals* Merry Christmas to you too, my PRECIOUS LITTLE SHOTA! OOOMMMMM NOOOMM NOMMM LETS HAVE SEX"

Len ran. I LLLLOOOOOOLLLLLL'ed soooooo hard. "You're damn desperate..." I said, panting.

"What does damn mean, Nee-Chan?" Piko suddenly appeared behind me.

"Rin! Don't go teaching my little brother bad words!" Tei flamed with anger. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"You're the one mentioning sex..." I muttered. "What the-" my foot was suddenly yanked up and I was turned upside-down. I screamed.

"Haha, Nee-chan, got you again~" my adorable half-cousin, SeeU, jumped out of hiding. My other half cousins, Lily, Miku, Gumi and Miki appeared.

"Ugh, SeeU-chan, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan, Lily-Chan, Miki-chan, can't you just let me go?"

"Nope," Lily smirked, and the others began to giggle. They walked off.

"Rin, they got you again, didn't they?" My Aunt Neko, as well as SeeU's and Lily's mom, came and got me down.

"Thanks Aunt Neko," I hugged her. "Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays to you too, Rin."

"DINNER!" Teto yelled.

Soon, we all sat down. "Stay back, Satan Spawn..." my grandma Meiko held her fingers in the form of a cross towards me.

Eventually, Len and I began to play foostie. At first, he was pretending not to notice. I caught eye contact with him and I winked. He looked a little confused but winked back. Then he started to kick me. "Okay, you win, kicker," I smirked.

"What?" He stared at me blankly.

"You win footsie."

"I wasn't playing."

"WHAT?"

So it turns out I had been playing with Gakupo the entire time. I quickly excused myself to calm down. As I got into the hallway, I heard Grandma Meiko say something about how her meat was just fat and someone was out to get her and then my mom said something like, thats rediculous. Then I heard Len mutter, of course, who wouldnt be out to get that old hag.

In short, I pissed myself in laughter. We had to go home immediately because I wasn't lying when I said I pissed myself.

"I'm sorry you had to miss the rest off the party because of me, Len," I apologized.

"Thats alright, my dear Rin, I still love you," and then he KISSED me.

Well, on the forehead.

What an interesting christmas that was.


End file.
